Variety is the Spice of Life
by harvestmooneve
Summary: Collection of Kacchako one shots. Story IV: Lemon Part 3: Uraraka has a strange technique of keeping Bakugou quiet which may include rope, a gym shed, and the ride of his life. Some stories will connect to Float Away with Me.
1. Variety is the Spice of Life

**A/N: One shot collection anybody?**

 **This was a gift to someone from tumblr - nattersfluff. They gave me the prompt. Please give me more prompts.**

* * *

 _ **Chex Mix**_

A young girl with silky blond hair, thick, tame eyebrows, and large, brown eyes stared up at her parents. "Mama, Papa, how did you fall in love?"

An older Uraraka hummed before she answered, "Chex mix."

"Chex mix? Nuh-uh! You can't fall in love because of food! What really happened? Papa, is that what happened?" she inquired to her father who sat on the couch next to her.

"I-I guess." Maybe sometime before then. He couldn't remember. All their moments blurred together.

"I'm telling the truth! I can tell you the story," promised Uraraka.

"Hm, okay, but you better not lie, and it better be good," frowned the girl as she crossed her arms.

* * *

 _About 10 years ago_

One warm, Saturday night, Bakugou reached into his snack drawer after an arduous evening of training and expected to find a bag of plain Chex Mix that he ritualistically set aside for such occasions. However, upon the realization that he had none, begrudgingly changed into his casual clothes to set out for more.

That girl, round face - Uraraka must have had a similar idea, for he spotted her scanning the commons area for someone or something. Her search did not concern him until he headed out the door, and she tailed him.

"Where ya goin', Bakugou?" she asked.

Foolishly, he answered, "Out." Though, that would have been obvious with a silent departure.

"I'm goin' to the convenience store, and I guess everybody else is busy. Mind if I walk with you for some of the way? I don't wanna go alone."

Crap, that was the only place he could get his fix. Maybe if he stayed silent, then she would catch a hint and leave him be.

That logic was merely wishful thinking as she tagged along with him the entire way until she realized with a giggle, "Oh, what a coincidence! I guess we're goin' to the same place."

Stomping ahead of her through the door, Bakugou navigated to the appropriate aisle and began to grab roughly a dozen bags of chex mix one by one.

"Chex mix is kinda boring," Uraraka mused aloud as she held the back of her finger to her chin. "Do you like candy?"

"Boring? Are you fucking kidding me?" he chided. "It's better than the other shit in this store. Candy isn't even a snack." When he caught a glimpse of the glitter in her big, brown eyes, he immediately regretted giving her an icebreaker.

Uraraka lifted her eyebrows at him and stared down at the bags. "Can I try some?" she requested.

"No."

"Then how will I know that it's the supreme snack that you say it is?"

That girl caught on too quickly to his idiosyncrasies. Somehow, she knew just how to strum his strings to implore the notes that she wanted to hear.

Bakugou grunted, "Fine."

"The catch is -"

"There isn't a fucking catch I'm -" he began but did not finish.

Asserting herself, she continued with a smug grin, "The catch is that you have to try stuff like daifuku and shrimp chips. Oh, and pocky." Halting, her shoes screeched against the tile floor, she gasped, "Look! These look super yummy. Have you tried them? They have honey-flavored graham crackers in them."

Before her inquiry, Bakugou had never dared to venture outside of his routine. He had always bought the most traditional flavor. Despite his predilection for spicy foods, he never reached for the hot variety either. Staring at the bags of Sweet n Savory and Hot n Spicy, he grabbed some of each flavor when she turned her back to search for other snacks. Damn her for pushing him like she did.

He smirked, recalling her audacity to interrupt him, "I'm definitely gonna kick her ass," he promised. Catching a whiff of her familiar scent, he sensed her near and winced at her sudden proximity to his back. Dropping all of his bags, he cursed, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Uraraka rubbed the back of her head and raised the basket full of snacks with a pronounced blush on the tips of her cheeks. Bending down, she helped him collect the bags that he had dropped and placed them into her basket. "Sorry, I get a little carried away when I go to the convenience store. You like spicy stuff, right? I got some things that I'd try, too," she explained upon deaf ears, for he had left! "Bakugou!"

"You call that spicy? That doesn't even scratch the surface," he scolded. "If you're gonna have me put any of the sweet shit in my mouth, you're gonna have to suffer through the hellish torture of Bokun Habanero." Holding up a black bag with a habanero jack-o-latern on the cover, he pointed to a Kanji character. "You can tell this is good because it says violence." Expecting wide eyes full of terror, he lowered the bag to catch her giggling as she covered her mouth. "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

Smiling up at him, she laughed, "Sorry, sorry, I just didn't think you'd get excited over something like this, too."

Speechless, he decided that the only outcome of this night that would satisfy him was if she ended up on the floor, crying and groveling for relief from the fiery hell that he brought to her. Grabbing the hottest snacks he could find, he filled her basket to the brim.

"Wait," she pleaded, "I can't afford all of this!"

Clenching his fist, Bakugou gloated, "Fine. I'll pay. Watching you suffer is going to be priceless."

"You don't have to pay! I can put some stuff back," she volunteered as nervous energy crawled up her spine and jolted her from her carefree evening.

"What? Are you too full of bullshit pride to let someone else buy something?"

Shaking her head, Uraraka protested, "No, it's not that." However, she acknowledged the truth in some of what he said. Only on rare occasions did she sit by and allow other people to pay for her.

"Then, shut up."

Her eye twitched before she took a deep breath. Look who's talking! He had the most fragile ego of everyone in the entire school.

After they checked out, they returned to the dorms in silence and kept their distance. Bakugou relished in the silence, for he would hate if she tried to misinterpret his actions as some form of friendship. Uraraka already understood that, but the silence irked her. Of course, she had hopes that their night together would result in friendship, but she failed to apologize as she walked closely behind him.

In the quiet of the empty Commons, Bakugou carelessly dumped their exorbitant bags of snacks onto the floor. "You ready to die, Uraraka?" challenged Bakugou.

Relief washed over Uraraka her eyes met with his glimmering crimson ones that held no trace of animosity. Biting her lip, she nodded and sat onto the couch, "Mhm!"

Sweat slid down his temple as he frowned. A smile? He had hoped for anguish or fear in her sturdy profile. His eye twitched when his heart dropped and returned to its place. What was that - certainly not fear, but what?

"Oh, I forgot to get water!" she remembered. "I'll probably need it if I'm going to suffer, right?"

Bakugou ground his teeth and scolded, "You're not getting any damn water! Don't make fun of me, either. You think this is a game?"

"But, Bakugou," she whined. Their agreement had turned into a challenge, so in some respect, it was a game. How agonizing could a snack be?

Lifting his eyebrows, he savored the glimpse of water that gathered on the surface of her eyes. Sitting on the couch at an arm's length of a difference, he groaned, "Alright, hurry up and give me the shit you want to give me. Let's get this over with. I've probably tried some of it when I was a kid, so I'm probably not going to change my mind."

"Not with that attitude! I want you to like this stuff," complained Uraraka as she furrowed her eyebrows at the stack of foods. She held up a small bag of Umaibo with Doraemon on the cover. "Try these. They're kinda like Chex Mix."

"I fucking doubt it." Bakugou snatched them from her hand and threw a bag of Wasabi peas at her face, but she deflected it. "If you can't handle those, then I'll know you can't handle the good stuff."

Upon trying the peas, Uraraka pushed her tongue past her lips as she silenced her groan. For whatever reason, she wanted to impress him. Months ago, she could tell that Bakugou respected her enough to refer to her by her preferred name. He fought her like no one else did. Concentrating on subduing the spice and unpleasant flavor of her least favorite sensations, she realized that she had finished the entire bag. "Done! I didn't like it that much, but it was definitely not too much for me," she alerted him. Though, she thirsted for water.

"Well, what you gave me was shit, but since you're putting up a front, I guess we can continue. Loser is whoever can't handle anymore, alright?" he proposed without expecting contrary input from her.

"Putting up a front? No, it really wasn't that bad!" she replied as she held up her hands in front of her face. "It's kinda like Chex Mix, though, right?"

Bakugou frowned, "Nothing compares, dammit!" She had way too much pride. He had witnessed the tension in her eyebrows and the grimace on her lips. While the sight amused him, he loathed the blockade of hubris that she put up for no apparent reason.

After consuming bags upon bags of Manju, Spicy Chex Mix, Kaki no Tane and many more, the stockpile they had accumulated began to dwindle. By that point, Uraraka's scarlet distress and watery eyes betrayed her words. Bakugou smirked despite his increasingly nauseous stomach ache and bloat.

"You gotta love the softness of daifuku. Nothing beats it, and it's so sweet, too," she mused as she stuffed a pink one into her cheeks like a squirrel. Squealing, she enjoyed the short-lived relief in her mouth. "Aren't they good?"

"They aren't bad," thought Bakugou as he tilted his nose up to look down at the blissful smile on her cherubic face. Those red cheeks never paled, did they?

She gasped before a giggle, "Did you just admit to not hating somethin', Bakugou?" The still of the rarely quiet Commons made the night feel special. The tides of fate parted for them to have such a night together, and she enjoyed hearing his scalding reactions only for them to digress into an impartial neutral comment.

Leaning forward, he began to reach for the spiciest snack on the table. Of course, he bought two for both of them. Uraraka intercepted his reach. Retracting his hand, he pushed his back against the couch. How bold.

"I know, I know. I'm gonna suffer, right?" she pointed at herself after opening the bag. After placing a single chip in her mouth, she already regretted the challenge. Eyeing the perimeter of the room, her glance shot towards the bathroom as she thought about running. That was all before the spice embedded into the taste buds of her mouth. She whimpered as raw, hot flames engulfed her mouth. Hiding her glossy eyes beneath her bangs, she slowly looked up to Bakugou to ask, "I gotta eat it all?"

Grinning, he snatched the bag from her and began stuffing the snacks into her mouth by hand. One by one, his palm pressed against her throbbing lips as she chewed. Finally, the tears began to show and his fiery craving grew ten folds. Panting from excitement, he chortled, "I bet you hate this, don't you? You ready to give up, yet?"

Fortunately, for Uraraka, as rough as the action may have appeared, he remained gentle in a sense. He certainly allowed her to breathe and pace herself. If she wanted to stop and say something, then she certainly could. And as he held the back of her head, his palm cradled her. Still, she allowed her hot tears to fall as she gripped his shirt.

Just like that, he stopped to pull his hand away and completely free her. He taunted, "What? I win already?"

"No, I can have more," she promised as she shook her head. Sticking her tongue out, she thought about asking why he stopped. "Oh, I only have two more. Yay. They're grosser than they are spicy." As she placed the last two in her mouth and chewed, she raised two fingers and stared Bakugou down as her eyebrows furrowed with an intense glare. "That's it, right?"

Bakugou scoffed, "You forgot to eat these, you dumbass. They'll help." He tossed her a bag of Chex Mix as he casually munched down on his Bokun Habanero.

Impressed, Uraraka's eyes lit up as she gazed at him eating his chosen snack. "You're really cool, Bakugou!" she noted out loud.

"Shut up and eat the damn Chex Mix!"

Once she opened the blue bag of traditional, savory cereal and stuffed a handful into her mouth, she grinned, "Woah, these really do help. And, they're pretty good, too." Tears of joy glazed her eyes as she marveled at the quick relief that washed over her mouth.

Bakugou replied as he looked out the window. "We need a tie breaker after I finish the shitty pocky you got."

Kirishima and Kaminari entered the area. Kirishima gawked at the copious amounts of snacks on the table, "Sweet, free snacks? Can I have some?"

"No, fuck off!" spat Bakugou. He hated that his two friends interrupted whatever kind of atmosphere he had developed with the anti-gravity girl.

"We were just doing a competition to see who has the best tastes in snacks, but now, we don't know how to tell the winner," Uraraka explained.

Kaminari quirked an eyebrow and grinned at the box of pocky in Bakugou's hands, "Oh? Well, you got some pocky. Why don't you do the pocky challenge," he suggested as he pointed towards the package with an open palm.

A glint grew in a Bakugou's eye before he asked, "What's that?"

"Yeah, what's that? That sounds like fun!"

Turning around, Kaminari had to hide his mischevious grin. "You race to see who can finish the fastest."

Bakugou took one out the box and pushed the package to Uraraka for her to take one as well. Immediately, they raced to finish chomping the fastest.

"I think Uraraka won," noted Kirishima as he pointed to her.

"What?" Kaminari exclaimed as he fully turned around. "No, that's not how you do it. Uraraka, put one end in your mouth."

She obliged - simple enough.

"Then, Bakugou, the other end goes into your mouth, and THEN, you race to finish the fastest."

Immediately, Bakugou took the challenge and bit onto the other end. Once their eyes met, they had already taken a bite. Finally, he realized the possibilities that such a challenge could lead. His face reddened, and his heart quickened as he realized just how much he got carried away that evening. "Wait a minute!" he exclaimed. How could he be so foolish?

Kaminari had already begun to flee.

Uraraka finished the pocky stick herself as sweat built up on her forehead. She got carried away as well. Blood rushed to her head as she began to feel dizzy. Maybe she enjoyed that night a little too much.

"What? You finished it?" Kirishima asked.

"Doesn't that mean it's an indirect kiss?" noted Kaminari.

"Fuck all of you!" cursed Bakugou as he chased the two guys around the room.

* * *

The young girl with silky blond hair held her opened mouth to gasp. "Eh? Really?" she curiously asked.

"Mhm, and then your Papa fell madly in love with me."

When their daughter looked at her father, Bakugou hid his face and nodded. Then, he added, "You did, too."

"Is that true, Mama?" asked the girl.

"That day, I saw sides of your Papa that no one else had seen, so I started to fall in love, too," explained Uraraka before she kissed Bakugou on his cheek.

Redness engulfed his face as he growled, "Oi, Ochako, stop doing that in front of our daughter."

"Mama, what did you do to Papa?"

* * *

 **A/N: I may have made Bakugou too mean for a fluff fic.**

 **Please don't force feed stuff to people.**

 **Also, give me requests.**


	2. Girls Can Dream Too Part I

**A/N: I wrote a smut to push myself! Not a lot of strong vocabulary in this one, unfortunately.**

 **This is supposed to be mostly from Uraraka's perspective, so it's 3rd person limited in a way.**

* * *

 _ **Girls Can Dream Too**_

Uraraka never thought she'd end up lusting after Bakugou. In fact, for her entire school life at UA, she had pure thoughts of all her classmates and even her crush - Midoriya. Unfortunately, none of her romantic hopes ever came to fruition, and she dedicated the majority of her studies to just that. Studying and training.

A trickster of a passerby bumped into Bakugou one sunny afternoon when he and his classmates decided to take a stroll out for errands and fun. Of course, being the pugilist that he was, he couldn't let it go, and he nearly made a scene outside the convenience store. So then, in retaliation, the man shrouded in alleyway shadows emitted a gas towards him before he vanished.

And, maybe, Bakugou could have evaded their fate if he had not heard the soft, airy voice call his name from behind. "Bakugou," she squeaked. "What happened?"

He halted before turning his entire body back to face her. He sneered, "What?"

As the gas made its way to her flared nostrils, she blanked out before a cloud of heat swept through her body. Trembling and panting, she leaned against the wall of the alley as the world began to tilt on its axis for her. The anti-gravity girl's knees buckled as a throbbing sensation intensified between her legs. "What's happening?" she whimpered in between breaths.

Then, as she made eye contact with the nearest person - Bakugou Katsuki, her eyes shot open. She clutched her chest to keep herself together, but even that was not enough. Heat held her face as she fixated her stare on him. The light and shadows around them blended into total darkness, and she could only see him. Sweat caused her hair to drop before her chocolate brown eyes and through the openings, she saw him stomp towards her.

"Pull yourself together," he ordered in a low growl so that their oblivious classmates didn't hear them. With a strong push, he shoved her shoulder up and against the wall.

The contact itself brought the hairs on her neck to attention as she stared into his frigid glare. Furrowing her brows, she yearned for information - something to explain the sensation that dominated her in that moment. Then, she saw it - on his cheeks and down his neck - the same heat that took her by storm surfaced as redness on his skin. "I feel funny."

He shouldn't have touched her shoulder, and they both realized that within seconds. Yet and still, his contact lingered.

"What was that gas? What did you do? Who was that?"

Bakugou failed to answer. "Shut up," he ordered instead before exiting the area.

And, with that, he must have expected her to carry on with her life, for what seemed like hours passed. Even after the cloud of gas completely dissipated and their classmates returned, she still felt everything. The throbbing of her groin and her chest silenced the chatter of her friends. Despite the temperature or weather, heat stalked her down the breezy lanes of the city.

Class 1-A had become Class 3-A after a few years, and they had grown acclimated to each other's quirks, personalities, and idiosyncrasies. Ultimately, they had found friendship in each other - even Bakugou. Free outings on their free days were essential to their education, for they required an outlet for stress and tension. After years of brushes with death, they all adopted a tradition of at least going out to eat a few times a month.

Unfortunately, their outing probably wouldn't be a proper outlet of the type of tension that Bakugou and Uraraka struggled against.

As they walked to a nearby restaurant, Uraraka moved through the bundled crowd of friends towards Bakugou's side. He must have noticed, for he quickened his pace and shifted away from her. If only, she could share another touch, then she could confirm once and for all that he caused the enigmatic sensations.

Biting her lip until it pulsed between her teeth, she gulped. As everyone took their seats, she saw the opportunity to take a spot next to him. With no avail, she plopped down next to him.

They ordered their food and continued casual conversations with the people around them. All the while, Uraraka concentrated on the sweaty contact of their exposed arms. Had Bakugou's arms always had such definition?

She wanted them to wrap around her body.

Raising an eyebrow, she noticed his gaze linger in her direction. His mouth hung slightly agape, and the tip of his tongue sat between his teeth. Fixated on her bosom, his eyes gradually widened as he leaned forward to stare at her lap.

Did he like what he saw? Did he feel what she felt?

Nonetheless, he had to be less obvious before he got caught. That would be mortifying for the both of them.

She texted him, "Stop staring."

"Why did you fucking sit next to me?" he replied in a text as well.

"I need answers. What happened?" This was easy. She didn't even have to look in his direction to get to the bottom of the situation.

"I don't fucking know anything. You interrupted me before I got any answers."

"That gas must have messed with our hormones, right?"

Bakugou paused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Uraraka wiped her sweaty right palm on her bright, pink skirt and caught his stare drop to follow her hand. He had to be lying. Never before had behaved like that towards her. Fine, she'd play his game. Maybe this would blow over on its own. "I sat next to you to avoid suspicion. If I avoided you suddenly, then it'd be weird," she explained through text.

"Avoiding me is more obvious than the nipples poking through your shirt? You don't make any damn sense."

He was looking! She covered her chest with her elbows as she knitted her eyebrows and gritted her teeth. "So you are peeping at me! This is your fault. You're feeling it, too. It's not just me. =p" However, if the gas had cleared, then why did they still feel as strongly as they did. Uraraka pressed her fist against her chin.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Ashido as she pointed at Bakugou and Uraraka.

"Yeah, you guys look sick," commented Kaminari as he drew clear attention to the flustered, red and bright expressions on their faces.

Of course, the two denied feeling or looking any differently than they always had.

"I'm fine," protested Uraraka with a soft and sincere smile.

"Fuck off," scowled Bakugou. Turning back to his phone, he texted the girl directly next to him, "I can't do shit about that now, and get that stupid look off your face before more people start asking questions."

"I can't help it. I keep thinking about dirty things," Uraraka texted back.

After reading that last comment, Bakugou nearly dropped his phone and quickly scrambled to save it from hitting the ground. "Are you serious?" he texted. Rattling his foot, he audibly growled before sending another message to Uraraka who tried to act like she never sent the regrettable message by conversing with the girls across the table from them. He sent, "Answer me."

Why did Uraraka admit that tidbit to him? She sighed, and finally decided to put the entire situation behind them. It was just a little thing after all. "Can we talk about this later or never?" she requested via their phones.

"Who are you texting?" asked Kirishima out of seemingly nowhere.

A shock went down Bakugou's spine as his hair spiked. "Mind your damn business," he hissed.

The two texters concerned Midoriya as well. He turned to Uraraka who sat between him and Bakugou and noted, "You haven't touched your food, Uraraka."

She had not even noticed that her pork cutlet bowl had arrived. Frowning, she said, "I'm not that ha-!" A hand! A hand had ended up on her thigh from Bakugou's side. She swallowed the tension in her throat and coughed in a lame attempt to mask the abrupt reaction. "I'm not that hungry," Uraraka corrected herself. Rather than push his hand off, she leaned forward to hide the lurid activity from her dear friend Midoriya.

Bakugou had difficulty texting with one hand. He awkwardly clutched the phone beneath the table as he typed, "Don't be stupid. Just tell me to stop."

"Deeper," Uraraka responded in her message. Then, she watched as his phone vibrated and his eyes took in her message. Heat intensified on her face as much as on his like a reflection, and she relished the view. She followed the lump pass down his throat into what she assumed to be a large gulp. Rather than lament sending such a vulgar request, she wished to read his thoughts past the obvious symptoms of shock.

Then, as his hand crept down the curvature of her thigh, she knew he had become aware of just how eager she'd been for his touch. Hot moisture coated her inner legs, and he investigated the lubricated valley until his thumb brushed against her underwear. She shivered as she heard his breath hitch. Did his heart accelerate to an unprecedented rate like hers did?

"What about you, Bakugou?" chimed in Sero from a few seats down the table.

Snatching his hand from Uraraka's lap and shoving it between his own legs, he yelled, "Don't fucking talk to me!" With that, he stood. "I'm leaving." A steaming plate of chicken curry that he abandoned on the table remained untouched. He left the restaurant.

Kaminari sighed, "There he goes again - the old Bakugou. I thought he chilled out."

"He has his moments," Kirishima sighed as well.

Uraraka narrowed her eyes at the plate of food. Particularly, she paid attention to how he carelessly squandered his money on food neglected to even taste, and how her legs itched to do the same. Calling the waiter, she earnestly requested, "Can I get a to-go box? Two of them?"

"What? You're leaving already?"

* * *

When Uraraka finally caught up to Bakugou in the commons of the empty Heights Alliance dorms, he glanced over his shoulder like he anticipated her arrival. His sleepy, heavy-lidded eyes hardly opened when they made eye contact. The corners of his mouth pulled up into a lethal smirk as he grunted, "Uraraka."

Panting, she tried to catch her breath before she said, "You forgot your lunch." She held the white, plastic bag up to his face.

He scoffed, "Don't be an idiot. I don't want the damn food. You know what I want."

Daring to near him, she took a step towards him. She whispered, "Maybe if we get this out of our system, then we'll feel better."

"Don't you have Deku?" he spat.

"Yeah, I mean - we're just friends," she frowned as she grabbed her arm. The current state of their platonic friendship went against what she initially wanted, yet he settled. And, she knew not to let Bakugou in on that tidbit, for she had not suddenly settled for him. The path that he presented unparalleled anything she yearned for with Midoriya. Steam may have risen from her face as her lust focused on his body from his defined, massive biceps to his bulky pecs to his obstinate abdomen. Her fingers twitched to touch him on every surface her eyes could scan. And then some, but she knew not what lied below his waist.

After all, she had never been with anyone in the way she wanted to touch him, but she knew she had her limitations in terms of touching other people because of her quirk. That logic could not quell her desire, and it surely would not impede his ability to touch her.

Had He always been this enticing?

No, this was just that stupid gas's effects, or else she would have contemplated his sex appeal throughout their years together.

Bakugou caught her gaze and gulped again as he pressed his palm against his forehead. "Stop," he ordered. "You don't know what you're saying. I'm not going to hold back if you get any closer, Uraraka."

"I do know," Uraraka protested, and sure, she hesitated to take a step towards him, but within seconds, she made up her mind. "I hate this just as much as you do, but I can't think straight, Bakugou."

His brow furrowed as he clenched every muscle in his body. "I'll fucking destroy you," Bakugou warned rather than threatened before he outstretched his arm to hover a hand above her breast. Sweat dripped down his temple.

Then, she did something that would have astonished her in her right mind. Taking his wrist into her hand, she closed the gap and quivered at the contact he provided for her bosom and made small, circular motions. The center of his palm kneaded her nipple, so she pressed her legs together to restrain herself from jumping him. Maybe that could hold her over.

He would have shouted, but at the realization provocative act, he retracted his arm and shoved both his hands into his pockets. Without another word, he fled upstairs. Surely, the great Bakugou Katsuki would not have enjoyed that sudden loss of control.

Uraraka understood that vulnerability more than she did her own. Maybe that was empathy. As she tailed him to their floor, she hardly hung her head high enough to trace his footsteps in the appropriate direction, and she briefly reflected on her motivation to keep moving forward. Midoriya's ultimate romantic disinterest in her left her dry and alone and yearning from the color and sparks of emotion that he inspired in her before.

The only other person in her life that had done something similar before was Bakugou, so this made sense in the end. Albeit, the emotion that he inspired had been vengeful determination or some kind of combative rivalry or maybe even a variety of resentment for treating Midoriya poorly, it was still something that pumped blood through her veins. The impelling force frightened her, but that's how fighting him had been.

With that hasty, three-second conclusion, she came to accept her decision of stepping through the doorway of his dormitory. Upon the realization of her location, her heart quickened. Within that short amount of time, she had spoken before thinking and acted before speaking. Yet and still, she knew what she wanted. Her initial sexual frustration progressed into annoyance and from there, resentment for his faulty restraint.

She shut the door, unfastened the top button of her blouse, and prepared herself to make a final plea, "Baku-"

"I told you not to fuck with me! You thought I was fucking around, didn't you?" grunted Bakugou with an acrimonious glower. His fierce, furrowed brow aimed at her. He pushed her against the door with his entire body weight and pressed his mouth against her neck as he softly bit her skin. Grabbing her breast, he mimicked the circular motion that she forced from him shortly before.

"I'm," she moaned in between her rabid panting, "glad you're not." Again, she unfastened another button.

Impatient as always, the sight of her glistening bosom failed to satiate his lust, and so, he ripped the remainder of the blouse off to reveal the rest of her plain, black sports bra and smooth, creamy belly. His hand slid down the center of her body and gripped at her skirt.

She pushed her skirt down and complained, "Don't rip my clothes."

"Who gives a fuck?" he snarled before slipping a few fingers into her underwear. His frantic right switched to her right breast as he explored the surface for her erect nipple.

Jumping up, she wrapped her trembling legs around his waist before her knees could buckle. The sudden movement plunged his fingers into the depths of her black panties before she let out a light bellow directly into his ear. She gently pressed her teeth around his earlobe. "Bakugou," she muttered before she caught his eyes widen.

Pacing over to his bed, he supported the small of her back with one tender hand and cradled the back of her head with the other. The frigid, bitter intensity had left his crimson stare as he laid her onto the mattress with a pillow behind her head. Something had neutralized his brow, and he no longer harbored resentment in his features. Pulling off his black t-shirt, he then pulled down his sweats to reveal a portion of his red boxers. "I'm going to fuck you up," he reminded her without a growl in his throat.

Where did this sudden shift in the mood come from? The redness hadn't left his face. She was sure that he wanted her, but there was something more. Uraraka's mind hadn't cleared enough to contemplate it for too long. Pulling up her bra, she watched for his animalistic reaction as her breasts bounced out against the cold atmosphere.

Stopping everything, he pounced at her and thumbed the nipple of her right breast as he lapped at the nipple of her left breast with his hot tongue. "Fuck, Uraraka," he said against her bulbous boob, "you're so fucking horny."

How did he manage to speak while she could hardly form a complete thought? Her pussy throbbed louder than she could think. He must have heard it, too. But, this, what he did with his tongue had inspired a moaning melody from her lips. She rubbed the front of her hips against his as a plea, but she discovered the head of his dick poke from the rim of his underwear.

"I'm not done yet. You're going to have to beg."

That had to be a trick. He wanted her, and so, she would need to remind him just how much the same addiction plagued them. "Kacchan," she moaned as she ran her fingers through his head and gripped his exposed back.

He pulled away and stared into her brown eyes. The blacks of his red orbs grew as his brow furrowed once more, but this time, he had a sort of confusion or surprise after she uttered his name in that way. His heart suddenly pounded against her belly, and she swore that she could hear it beyond his heavy breathing. "Ur-," he began before she took his hand and pushed it into her panties.

Obliging, he stroked the outer lips of her pussy and grinned at her immediate moan.

"Deeper," she said, but she knew that they neared a dangerously close peak.

Shoving two fingers into her, he stroked the ringer of her fiery inner spots.

Uraraka knew that Bakugou was clever. He had always been, so it didn't take him long to figure out what to do to heighten her pleasure. Sweat dripped from his hair up the center of her body before he licked the tip of her nipple as he continued massaging the inside of her pussy.

"Kacchan," Uraraka sighed.

He pushed his fingers further into her as the walls of her caved around him. "You're wet as shit."

She raised her hips until he hit the end and lowered them as the tips of his fingers nearly emerged. Shuddering, she couldn't handle the sensation. "Kacchan, I," she began, but for some reason, she couldn't admit just how badly she wanted something more from him, for she wasn't sure what to ask him. "I think something's coming."

Neither of them knew what they approached.

Bakugou scoffed, "What?" He failed to relent. In fact, he explored her pussy to his heart's content and tasted the flavor of her sweat by sucking on her nipples. "Fuck, I can't stop myself," he muttered at a barely audible level.

Her moans got louder and higher and greater until he ceased pleasing her and pulled away, so she ceased her wordless adulation, too. Squeezing her legs together, the climax of pleasure teased her and threatened to spill over. "Kacchan," she whined as she covered her face and eyes so that he didn't witness the primal transitions of her facial expressions.

Snatching her cumbersome black panties away, he then tossed them to the bed. "You think you're just going to sit there and have all the fun? Think again," he warned as he pulled his underwear down and angled his stone hard dick to the entrance of her soaking wet pussy.

Uraraka's eyes shot open as she peered down at his fully erect cock as it teased the opening of her. Would she ever be able to explore and investigate it like he did with every inch of her body? Without a single notion, the head easily slipped into the rim, but any further and she provided a stubborn resistance and a tinge of pain. Water welled in the corners of her eyes from this unfamiliar territory. While greater pain had preceded this, she encountered this sensation in a new realm of reality.

Was she truly ready? This was her first time, and for unknown reasons, she hoped it had been his first time, too.

Bakugou used his free hand to tilt her chin up and lowered his face to hers as his relaxed eyes fixated on her. He slid his tongue past her parted lips and tasted the surface of her teeth. Pressing his lips against hers, he sealed the heat and flicked the tip of his tongue against the roof of her mouth.

The remnants of anxiety faded from the tense joints of her body before she daringly pushed her hips against his. His fully erect, throbbing hot rod of a dick shoved into her. "Guh," she moaned. The slight pain immediately grew into intense pleasure as their bodies pulsed against each other. Like rain, it started from a cloud and rained throughout her. She trembled and tightened around him before her chest heaved and she panted, "I thought you weren't gonna kiss me."

"Shut up," he barked before he began matching her rhythm. "It must be this stupid gas effect."

Oh, that made sense.

Bakugou braced himself above her as he lifted her waist to get a better angle to thrust against her. With each pumping motion, she trembled.

He did, too. She noted it despite the fact he gripped her body with a firm, deliberate hand. The bed rocked below them and with each dip, she plunged into the mattress a little further. "Ah," she gasped. Spurts of pleasure radiated from her pussy as his throbbing cock hit the deepest parts of her. She arched her back around his strong, supporting arm and followed his stare to her breasts.

So then, she groped herself.

His jaw dropped before he quickly regained his composure before he lapped at her breast once again. "You're squeezing me, round face. You can't get enough of me, can you?" he taunted.

With flinching, she answered after a quick gasp. "I love it," she weakly squealed.

Punishing her with more force, his eye twitched. "Fuck," he grunted.

As his dick thrust into her, her legs quivered. "Kacchan," she pleaded, for she wasn't sure what she approached. This shivering had become more intense. When he didn't answer, she brushed his cheek with her hand to request his attention to her face, and without missing a beat, he pushed his lips against hers once more.

Suddenly, without much more warning, hot pleasure washed throughout her body from her waist to the tips of her toes as the curled. She panted and gasped for air, and smiled, for so did he.

Bakugou's body tensed a few times before he pulled away from her but not completely. He dropped her limp hips to the mattress and stayed braced above her awaiting her words or expression or something, for his stare never left her eyes.

While the throbbing had mostly subsided within her, she felt a sense of full satisfaction rooted in her hot, wet groin. Staring up into his red eyes, she paused to catch her breath. "I can still feel you in me," she admitted with a much clearer complexion, and a warm smile to complement the bliss in her face.

The corners of the explosive man's mouth contorted into a smile. He furrowed his eyebrows as he peered down at her with gentle eyes full of glimmering light. Then, he laughed without a trace of animosity as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Yeah? That's because you're addicted to my cock. You're my woman now," he declared as his fingers trailed down the edge of her cheeks.

Of course, Uraraka didn't consider that to be the case, so she protested, "No. It's probably just something that happens! I don't belong to anybody." However, in the end, she giggled. Seeing such a lighthearted spirit in him was new to say the least.

His grin widened before he kissed her once more.

Did he like that response?

"He's probably in here."

"Maybe he actually is sick."

A knock came to the door.

Bakugou's grin dropped from his face as he glanced at the door. "Hide," he ordered.

So then, she hid behind the bed as her lustful lover answered his friends. Though, the way the door swung, she decided to emerge from her spot.

"Are you okay? You totally just ditched us on our fun day," complained Kirishima. Then, he narrowed his eyes. "Why are you naked?"

"Fuck off," Bakugou replied as he stretched his neck to the side.

Sero leaned forward to glimpse past him. "Is there somebody in there with you?"

"Why would he have somebody in there if he's naked? Do you really think he'd be interested in girls by now?" began Kirishima.

Bakugou growled as his face reddened until he slammed the door in their faces. Turning around, he frowned to see that Uraraka had retrieved most of her clothes and gotten dressed. She covered her mouth to giggle at him. "Shut the fuck up!" he retorted.

Uraraka held a finger against her mouth with a small smile on her lips.

Beyond the door, Kirishima gasped and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

Flustered, a chill goes up Bakugou's spine as he barks, "I'm talking to you guys! Don't think I can't hear you out there." He leaned against the door to until he heard them leave. When their voices finally trailed off, he stomped over to his bed partner. In a quieter voice the before, he threatened, "Quit laughing. Do you want to get your brains fucked out again?"

She stood on the tips of her toes to respond, "Again? That didn't happen in the first place. I'm fine. It one-time a one time thing."

Bakugou had nothing to counter. No twitch in his profile or vocalization in his throat. He stayed silent and unmoving.

Uraraka glanced at the window. "Maybe I should leave out there and float down as long as it's not stormin'," she contemplated. "By the way, where did my panties go? I kinda feel weird floating around without them, ya know?"

He saw them half-way hidden beneath his blankets, so he sat in that exact spot. "I don't know," lied Bakugou. "You think I'm going to let you get my stuff wet?"

Already, she opened the window and smiled over her shoulder. She saw him hide his panties, but for reasons she could not explain, she allowed him. "Thanks. I'll see you later I guess." With that, she leaped and floated all the way down to the grass, and when she looked back up, she smiled up at Bakugou who had peeked his head out to watch her like one would watch the clouds until she could no longer read his sleepy eyes. Hopefully, that would be the end of it, but upon catching his gaze as her feet met the ground, her heart quickened.

Surely, that was the fall or the quirk. However, she had her suspicions. Years ago, she would have hung her head in shame, but she could live with her decision to jump into bed with Bakugou after he stuffed her with euphoric satisfaction. Maybe she could admit that she'd be open to returning to him at some point in the future.

* * *

 **A/N: This was lighthearted, yes? It was supposed to be kinda funny and cute.**


	3. Girls Can Dream Too: Part II

**A/N: I forgot to upload this. My apologies. I'm going to upload this and something else I wrote.**

Uraraka didn't care how thirsty she appeared in the lobby of the training center. She knew her hooded gaze gave her dirty thoughts away, and she knew Bakugou could tell that she craved him. When he licked his lips, she bit hers. When he flexed to stretch his exposed arms, she stumbled in place. Several times, she cut in and out of reality to flash forward to a desirable future of her beneath him. She wanted him to pound her out of existence.

This entire exchange happened in a circle of friends and classmates as they decided what they'd do. However, Uraraka had already decided that she "forgot" something in the locker room.

Seven long days had passed since he gave her the most intense pleasure of her life. There was no way he didn't want her in the same painful way that she wanted him. When he strided right past her, she snapped out of a daze. The hair of his arms brushed against hers, and her heart thumped. Was this an addiction like he said it would be?

"Okay, I'm ready to head out of here. Let's go, guys," announced Kaminari.

Uraraka stood perfectly still as her classmates walked past her towards the exit. No one looked back for her which meant - fate wanted her to indulge in her filthy fantasies. Reaching out, she meant to grab onto Bakugou's shoulder. However, he made a quick step forward before she got the opportunity to touch him. Her heart dropped as she watched him follow Midoriya and everyone through the double doors to the courtyard.

Their mutual flirtation must have been all in her head. Maybe the lust had faded from his mind after all. As she pat the pockets of her school bag, she realized that she actually did forget her phone. So then, she about faced and walked back to the girls' locker room to find it. In the meantime, perhaps she could jump into the showers to wash the yucky lust from her groin. She stepped through the door to the locker room.

The metal felt cold against her hot skin as she opened her locker to search its floor. The sharp clanging of the door not only impeded her hearing, but an obvious blindspot formed to her left. She sighed. Her mind in other places, Uraraka wanted to rid herself of this curse, yet one man smothered her mind and rattled her between her thighs.

"Ah!" she shrieked after quite literally feeling an intense vibration against her clitoris. A hard, ridged plank of a moist body pressed against her back. She panted to regain her breath, but the composure that she chased trailer off further and further away.

A sweaty palm lied against her belly and effortlessly slid up her core to bury between her breasts. Lips pressed against her neck. A thick dick pushed against the divide in her ass. She knew before she peeked over her shoulder who caught her from behind. Blond hair feathered her pink cheeks as the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile. She knew that if she formed coherent words, that the interruption might snap his fragile ego in half.

"I took your phone when you weren't looking, you stupid round face. And why the hell are you so fucking wet, huh?" Bakugou muttered against her neck. His fingers dipped past her panties and pressed into her opening through her dark black tights - just enough to make her gasp.

Sweat dripped down her forehead. "The effects of that quirk, you know. You feel it too, right?" she asked. For the love of all that was holy, she wanted them to continue.

Bakugou released her from the vibrations of her phone and wiped it on the front of his pants before he plopped down onto the bench behind them. "Oi, Ochako," he mumbled as he looked out the windows to his right. Pink painted his cheeks, and he furrowed his brow with a grimace. "You still got that orange uniform from the sports festival in our first year?" asked the young man. He crossed his arms across his chest and hunched over.

Uraraka flashed a bubbly smile, "Yeah, it's probably somewhere in here. I've grown since then, so it might be a little tight." What an odd side of him. Why would he care about something she hadn't worn in years? Perhaps the lust affected his memories as well.

"Find it and put it on," commanded Bakugou. "It'll help with-with," he stammered. His face reddened before explosions erupted in his hands.

"With my flexibility? Will it help with my flexibility, Kacchan?" asked Uraraka as she pulled down her school uniform skirt. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his jaw drop after the movement caused her ass to jiggle.

Reaching over, he rubbed the curvature of her behind and pressed his lips against the black fabric of her tights. He growled, "Keep these things on." His hand danced around her bottom and pressed between her wet thighs before he inhaled the scent of her sweat.

Of course, the contact made her shiver and grow weaker by the second. "Okay, okay," she complied and dropped her gray blazer to the blue tile floor along her white blouse. A pink sports bra remained across her bosom. She enjoyed the piercing gaze that scanned her back, his caress against her tender ass, and his obsession with her body. It all felt so mutual.

After sliding on her orange and white cheerleading skirt, she noticed that it obviously showed too much to wear in public. The bottoms of her cheeks senses the chilly draft that swept through the room before her lover took a handful of her ass and gripped it within the palm of his hand. He spread her and pulled her closer before he buried his face into her bottom and snaked his tongue beneath her pussy. His heavy breathing echoed louder than her moans.

He slid his tongue up and down the depths of her pussy lips as he roughly massaged her ass. Every so often he would tease her rosebud with a few fingers.

Damn him for knowing exactly what she needed at any given moment. "H-How," she squeaked before clearing her throat. He was relentless and failed to stop to let her speak. "Kacchan." More rough than before, he stroked the outside of her womanhood with his tongue. "How am I supposed to get dressed if you do this as soon as I bend over?"

Finally, he pulled his tongue away while tightening the grip on her ass. "Not my fucking problem that you can't keep yourself from losing your mind. This is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you later. You're gonna be a fucking mess on the floor. Look at you, you're already screaming my name and I haven't dipped my dick in yet. You're a fucking slave for my cock, aren't you?" He ranted through heavy panting and a tight grin. "I bet you can still feel my pulsating cock in your tight pussy from last time. ARE YOU LI-"

Amidst his long rant, she finally managed to shed her bra and change into her cheerleading top. Apparently, the change left him speechless after she twirled around to show him. "Is this good?" she asked while presenting herself to him.

Finally, he jumped up from the bench and gripped her by the small of her back to pull her against his body. He had given up on catching his breath and immediately slid his tongue into her mouth. His hand caressed the soft cheeks of her bottom, and he pressed his hardness against her so that she knew he would have her soon. "You dumbass. Look at the stupid smile on your face," he commented. "Did you think I'd let you go without reminding you that you're a slave to my dick?"

She gasped when his hand reached beneath her skirt and stroked the rim of her puckering opening. "Kacchan, I'll lose my mind if you," she paused because he kept going.

"What makes you think you ever had it?" He asked as he raised her leg to sit upon his shoulder. Tracing up the back of her leg, his lips trembled as he pressed them against hers like he eagerly awaited such a taste. "You wanna go straight for it, don't you? Look at how slutty you are down here."

Uraraka knew he wouldn't be Bakugou without the heavy taunting. However, she also knew that she was seconds from releasing her juices all over him. The tension felt more intense than the bondage of her cheerleading top. Yet, she relished in every bit of contact he gave her. Did he feel the level of arousal and stimulation that she felt? His fingers continued to dance around her pussy and up to her clit. Pressure built between his waist and hers.

"Fuck, just looking at you make me wanna bust my load all over you."

She knew he didn't mean to say that. In any other moment, she would have teased him for spilling his thoughts. However, she could hardly get his name past her tongue.

Pulsing and hot, she was ready to beg until the door to the locker room clicked behind them. With instant reflexes, Uraraka pulled Bakugou on top of her locker and pinned him below her to keep him from floating away. Chest to chest, they lied on top of the cold metal surface with their eyes glued to each other.

"She's not here?"

"Maybe she went to the bathroom."

"I didn't see where Bakugou went either."

Those were Kirishima's and Ashido's voices. That was close. Both were familiar with the raucous ecstasy drew from their mouths at climax. Bakugou clenched his teeth to stifle is growl. Fucking shitty timing.

With her back against the ceiling, Uraraka crawled down Bakugou's body to rest her head on his abs. He twitched against the kisses she placed around his waist just like she liked. Heat rose to her cheeks once she finally pulled down the elastic waistband of his jet black shorts.

Bakugou covered his mouth to keep himself from cursing her for doing such a thing while their friends were below them. While they may have stayed hidden, any sound could have alerted them.

Completely aware of the dangers, Uraraka couldn't resist and slid Bakugou's warm dick past her tongue and to her throat. She gripped it with her lips and moved her head up and down.

He tried to push her head away - gentle enough to not hurt her yet rough enough to make sure she knew he meant it!

She could tell his mind melted against her touch by the way that his thighs trembled as she sucked the length of his pulsating cock. He probably didn't like how much he enjoyed it.

"Oh well, I could call her, but I see her phone right there."

The door opened, and Ashido and Kirishima's voices trailed off.

"You think they have a thing going on?"

Before either of them could hear Ashido's answer, Uraraka tasted the brunt of Bakugou's wet eruption. It slid down her throat. She noted how quickly that went. Meaning: she humiliated him, and it would show in his snarling scowl. Sure enough, she could hear him growl, and she noticed the red, hot rage in his face. "S-sorry," Uraraka apologized.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be, Ochako!" he growled before he rolled her off of the lockers and straddled her wide hips. They floated in midair. "You might've made me bust a nut with that slutty mouth of yours, but I'm gonna fuck you 'til you can't talk!"

He ripped her stockings and underwear in his ravenous way to expose her pussy. His free hand massaged her breast until he knew the bump of her nipple stiffened to his liking. Her stifled moans persisted.

"Kacchan, be gentle with my clothes. I don't have a- gah! Kacchan!"

Bakugou dug his nose into her bosom and pushed her top to expose the majority of her breasts. His mouth tightened and sucked on her nipple. The hunger of his tongue roughly stroked her sensitive, hard nipples while his hand forced three fingers up her wet pussy. "You like this, huh?" He pushed against her g-spot. "If you're making a slutty face like that, then you gotta like this."

"Ha," Uraraka panted with a slight smile on her face. She agitated his temper with the utmost intention of unleashing his beast, for she knew he'd seek this kind of revenge. Once his hot tongue flicked her nipple, she nearly melted. "Yah, I like it."

Bakugou's excitement got the best of him as blushed and flashed a wild grin but hid it within Uraraka's bosom. "W-wait until you get a hot load from my dick. You're gonna lose you're fucking mind. You've probably been thinking about my- gah!" he stopped mid sentence to exclaim.

Wrapping her fingers around the length of his cock, Uraraka smiled, "I don't know why, Kacchan. I've been thinking about your dick all week. Maybe that's when I just put it in my mouth like that when I was up against you like that. Is that weird, Kacchan?" She slid her hand up and down his dick and felt it pulsate against her fingers. It was interesting to hold his entire body up by his cock like that.

His twitchy grin and brow perfectly portrayed his pleasure, his lust, and the thrill he must have had. However, she could sense an overture of humiliation. Part of her enjoyed the contrast, but she knew that she should allow him to take control of her yet again. The fragility of his ego could hardly allow him to admit his pleasure let alone his submissive. She would only hold him long enough to get to his snapping point.

Then, she knew he would ravage her like fucking her was the only way he could survive.

Steam billowed from Bakugou's nose. He quickly shook his head. "Fuckin' hell, if you keep - you - ugh!" he stammered for a few moments before he finally realized he wouldn't be able to get a single word out in their position. His trembling hand pushed against her shoulder.

With her back against the ceiling, she let go of his dick, and caressed Bakugou's cheek. "Kacchan?" she said in the most innocent and coy voice she could muster. Her blush grew when she averted eye contact. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Meat. Dinner. Food. Prey. The glint in his eyes made them look like rubies. His grin spanner wider than she had ever seen it span before.

Thrusting into her hot, wet pussy, he pushed her back against the ceiling as she held him up. Bakugou pounded his hips into her with his eager cock. Sweat slid down nearly every surface of his body. He hit her against the ceiling between her gasps and moans. "Uraraka. How do you like to get fucked rough like this by me? I'm not going to let you go until you can hardly walk!"

This. This was the Bakugou she wanted to see. Uraraka could die happily. Drool gathered in her mouth. "Eh? How are you gonna do that?"

"I'm going to hammer you into this ceiling," he boasted. One hand pushed her shoulder while the other hand arched her hips for leverage.

She tightly clinged to him. The intensity climbed along with the pitch or her soft moans. Her teeth grazed his neck, and Uraraka took a deep breath before she lightly bit down. Without looking at his face, she could tell by the way that he picked up his pace that he liked it.

Bakugou dove down to take one of her ripe, hard nipples into his mouth. "I'm gonna make you cum first!"

He may have been right. Had he been holding himself back this entire time? Either way, by the way that her legs heated up and trembled, she knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer. She dug her nails into his back and bit down on his shoulder blade. "Kyah," she squealed.

She could feel him pound against her deepest parts. The tip of his dick slid against her g-spot. Her ass made a noise each time they hit the ceiling, and the sounds of their pleasure boomed within the locker room. Even if others could hear, she didn't care. Uraraka just wanted Bakugou.

Spearing her legs she tried to keep up with his pace by moving her hips. "Kacchan, I-" she began.

She couldn't stop to talk. The sensation rushed through her. Her pussy gripped him. She squealed. Her legs shook. The pleasure overwhelmed her until her mind went blank.

"Fuck," Bakugou said in a long, drawn out grunt. "God dammit."

Then, he stopped moving and wrapped his arms around Uraraka. His dick pumped inside of her. She could feel its every movement.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Huh?"

Bakugou stayed perfectly still.

Uraraka's blush covered her entire face. "You don't really mean that, do you? It's just the quirk right?"

"You idiot, the quirk never affected me."

Lying his head Uraraka's lap, Bakugou covered his face with a round, pink pillow from his girlfriend's bed to cover up his face. "Did you have to describe your dream in detail like that?! What are you trying to pull with that shit?" shouted Bakugou through the plush cushion. They always hung out in her dorm after school since they started dating.

She pulled the pillow from his tomato colored face and grinned, "Kacchan, you said you wanted to hear my dream, didn't you? Well, that was it. It's kinda sweet, dontcha think?" Uraraka loved stroking his wild blonde hair. She leaned down to kiss his forehead. "And then, we did it again and again and again."

The poor Bakugou could have died from the sheer speed of his raging hormones that coursed through his veins. They had been dating since freshman year, and they still hadn't gone all the way yet. Every time they fooled around, something would happen - they'd get interrupted, too flustered, too tired, or Bakugou would "bust" before they even started. It got to the point where he was too discouraged to risk his pride for the sake of pleasure. But, his precious Ochako understood like the angel she was.

Maybe they just weren't ready.

So, they spent that particular evening talking about their dreams, fantasies, and aspirations regarding sex. The easy-going Uraraka could talk about sex with him like they discussed sports or class.

She was amazing like that.

A second pillow had remained on Bakugou's crotch to save his image. He didn't want her thinking that he was some depraved pervert that wouldn't settle for a few more years of abstinence. After all, he loved hearing that precious voice of hers.

"Why the hell did I bust a nut inside of you? I'm not stupid," he muttered. "Do you want that?" Bakugou sat up in the girl's bed.

Uraraka whined, "Kacchan! I said it was a dream. It's not like I'm ready for a kid yet. Come on, now you're making me embarrassed!" She hid her face in her hands and began to float towards the ceiling. "I'm not a pervert. I just have dirty thoughts sometimes."

Before his girlfriend could get away, Bakugou grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down towards him for a full-on, passionate kiss. He pulled her into his arms, and cradled her like they were newly weds. "You think that dream's dirty?! Wait until I tell you the freaky shit we get into in my dreams, babe."

And so, their night of sharing their wet dreams with each other continued.


	4. Taming of the Beast: Part I

**A/N: This is probably a really weird lemon. I don't even know if it's kinky. I mean yeah there's going to be a bit of shibari and femdominance but are those really kinks? My mind is so far down the gutter that I don't even know the reality of things.**

* * *

 _ **Taming of the Beast Part I  
**_

Bakugou had a lot of firsts. He had never been in the old gym shed. He had never been alone with a girl. And, he had never met a girl like Uraraka Ochako.

"Tell me why you took me here, Roundface. You think me can shake me down for loose change?" he asked with his hands in the pockets of his summer school uniform. The dim light was blocked by racks of boxes stacked to the ceiling. He could hardly see anything but the whites of her eyes.

Uraraka Ochako loosened her tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons before letting out a sigh. She frowned, "You need a reason to keep my secret, right? So I'm trying to do something for you."

The secret: Ochako liked Deku. That king of dorks that would never be anything but the doormat hero. Sure, he was a damn good hero in the making. However, Bakugou was light years from admitting that. He didn't even want to know about how she felt about him. The foolish girl put the confession letter in the wrong locker. "What makes you think I want to be here in this hot ass room?"

More like, how did she know that he wanted to be here with her alone? His stare dropped down to her bosom. Even if she didn't grow taller, parts of her had grown rounder. He gulped. Bakugou, suddenly grew harder. Years of watching her out of the corner of his eyes during class, training, field missions. Now that they were alone, he could only see her.

"Is it hard for you? Or do you have to make it that way?"

What? "What?" he asked before tracing her line of sight down to his crotch.

"Sorry. I don't really know how things like this work," smiled Ochako as she scratched the back of her head. "Can I see it? Your dick."

Small beads of cold sweat erupted from Bakugou's hands. "What kind of sick shit are you saying? My dick?" he exclaimed. The sun had set. Everyone had left the outdoor fields. Between them, she could likely hear the pounding of his heart.

"I'm new to this, so I just want to see it. Sorry," she apologized.

Turning his nose up, he'd be a fool to stay still long enough for her to repeat her request. He grumbled and unzipped his pants before pulling out his dick that bobbed between hard and soft. "Don't think this is as big as it gets! I'm just not super hard yet, but it's fucking huge when it's rock hard."

Without another word, Uraraka stepped closer to her classmate. She leaned forward to look at the bowed, veiny shaft and the scarlet tip. Her eyes widened. "It looks angry," she muttered with her lips inches away. "How do you make it harder?"

Before he answered her gentle interrogative curiosity, he had to know why she wanted him so suddenly. In an irritated pout, he growled, "Why do you care? Don't you love Deku?"

Finally, her facade weakened and she yelped, "Yeah, I like him, but I want to be experienced a little more because I want to impress him."

"What about saving yourself?"

"Society isn't like that as much anymore. I'm sure Deku has been with other girls by now, so I want to be the best," frowned Uraraka. She twiddled with her fingers and looked down at her dick. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.

Bakugou's heart felt limp with drive to comfort her. He knew just as much as everyone that Deku had been on a few dates between his busy schedule. He knew that the rumors of his dirty indulgences caused the pain in Uraraka's face. "So you expect me to be your fuck toy for you to practice on? Hah? Well, you're gonna regret it because my cock is going to skewer you like the raw meat that you are," threatened Bakugou as he waved his dick around in his hand.

During his rant, he hadn't even noticed that Uraraka finished unbuttoning her shirt. It dropped to the ground. He heard it. He saw it drop. So it had to be true. In the dim, flickering light of the shed, her black bra stunningly contrasted with her creamy white skin. The low cups of her bra stopped right at the edge of her nipples. Lace revealed parts of the pink pigmentation, and Bakugou's knees felt weak. What kind of witchcraft was this woman pulling?

His fingers twitched at the knuckles. Drool collected in the corner of his mouth. "I gotta feel you up to get harder, Roundface," he explained, but that wasn't entirely true. With his pants around his ankles, he shuffled toward her with his dick hardening by the second.

Fuck, she was hotter than the damn room.

When she pressed her incredibly moist and soft hands against his sweaty chest, he knew she'd be able to get him off by just touching his dick. Only her. It had to be her. And he just got the green light to do whatever he wanted to her. "Whatever, right, Roundface? I can do whatever to y-you," Bakugou stuttered.

Just then, his feet left the ground and gravity no longer bound him to the earth. Time stopped once their eyes met.

Uraraka smiled and tossed rope into the air that surrounded Bakugou's body. With a tug, she bound him in a shibari fashion. "Sorry, Bakugou. I have to keep you quiet. So I gotta make sure you don't run away or nothing," she revealed.

That idiot. He wasn't going to run away from the beginning. Screaming, he barked, "Fuck you! How am I supposed to do anything like this?"

"But, Bakugou," she pouted before pulling him closer to her. "You're even harder than before, aren't you? I just have to think about how to touch you. You don't have to touch me or nothin, right?" Their noses pushed against each other.

Katsuki bit his lip.

From her perspective, she had a point. But fuck, looking down at her black, lacy, silky, sexy lingerie, he wanted nothing but to lick, touch, and squeeze every part of her body. Garter belts connected her stockings to her panties that connected to her dark pink corset. Looking at a goddess like her without the ability to touch - this had to be the 9th circle of hell.

With the grace of a dancer, she slid her fingers up the length of his dick. He twitched against her. "Oi," he called down to her in a softer mutter. "If you keep touching down there, you're going to get a taste of my jizz."

Her eyes grew and glimmered. "Does that mean you like it, Bakugou?" Uraraka stroked the underside of it like she would stroke his chin. Wrapping her fingers around his manhood, she squeezed him.

Even if he wanted to move, she had skillfully immobilized his hands with the rope. Tethered to the goddess below him, Katsuki could only squirm as he watched her heavenly finger caress him. "I don't feel anything," he lied through his teeth to avoid the folly of his pride. "Move your hand."

Making a ring with her fingers, she slowly pumped up and down his shaft. Her eyes glimmered and her voice squeaked, "It's pulsing, Baku! That's a good thing right? What if I-" Voice trailing into silence, she shifted his dick like a joystick towards her face. He moved with it.

"What if you what?" he asked in an exasperated murmur. Just as Katsuki had assumed, her soft, moistened hands were enough. She pulled pleasure through his body. His toes curled within his shoes as she investigated him. Quickly, he demanded, "Answer...me." His voice dropped off.

Once his tip found her soft lips, he felt the wet pleasure leak down onto her.

"Is this?" Uraraka began to ask but stopped. She slid her pink tongue through her lips to stroke against the clear fluid that dripped down to her face. "I like it, Baku. You like it too, right? Is that what this means?"

He bucked his hips to push his dick through her hand - enhancing the sensation. "I don't feel anything! You're so bad at this. How am I supposed to get anything from this without touching you? I mean - f-fuck you!" Katsuki cursed her once his tip slipped into her mouth.

From his view, he could see her smug smile through her enchanting pupils that stared back at him long enough to see everything he felt for her in that moment of futility. Stripping him down to his thoughts, she could probably catch the moment that he grew to love her.

He bit his lip. Katsuki had no choice but to notice how she could look cute and innocent while dominating him. Sweaty skin and throbbing heart, he knew that he could blow as she curiously sucked his dick. "You idiot. You're gonna end up making a mess. I'm gonna explode," said Katsuki before he stopped to catch his breath. "Fuck! You're gonna regret this shit."

Ochako's tongue lapped against his dick. He pulsated uncontrollably and squirmed. Never had he felt such an intense sensation. This moment surpassed earning his provisional hero license or beating Deku in a sparring match. (The two best moments of his life thus far.)

Control had long since slipped from his grasp, and he wanted less so that he could get further and further from his other senses and closer to her touch.

Carefully, she took more of him into her mouth. His knees would have buckled if he stood. Uraraka's delicate fingers gently played with his balls before she looked back up at him with a hooded gaze. She sucked on him while gulping down the drops of precum.

Katsuki absolutely lost himself in her eyes. Biting his lip, he tilted his head back and focused on her hot wet throat hitting against the tip of his dick as she moved her head. His eyes rolled back, and his jaw dropped. "Fuck, Ochako, fuck!" he repeated his swears. Though, she did everything right. Shutting his eyes, he pumped into her mouth with the little movement he could muster until a burst of pleasure erupted into her precious mouth.

Although Katsuki had climaxed, she still held onto his dick with her tight lipped smile. By the slight movement of her mouth, he could tell that she swallowed his pleasure from his tip.

And, God, he got hard all over again.

Pulling away, she allowed him to drift away before saying. "See? I contained your kaboom and gulped down the debris. It's pretty basic stuff," noted Uraraka. "What should we do next?"

"Guys can't do nothing for a while after they bust a nut like that, you know," Katsuki muttered. Under no circumstances would he ever admit that he nearly lost his mind over her. "Maybe if I grabbed your ass a little o-or played with your tits or licked your pussy. It'll take forever if I just float here like a damn balloon."

Nodding, she replied, "Oh, I get it. So, it'll make you feel better if you make me feel good, too? Do you know how to make me feel good, Kacchan?"

"You're gonna be sorry you're even doubting me like that. I can make you feel so good that you won't be able to say anything but my fucking name."

Without a hint of challenge, she merely said, "Oh." She licked her lips.

Did she have things that she wanted from him? In the end, it didn't matter to Katsuki. He'd get what he wanted. He'd get her.

"Hurry up, and untie me!"

If he were any more of a dog, his tongue would be hanging out of his mouth - dripping with saliva. Yet, even Katsuki in his grunting state of primal lust could maintain some of his composure. The mere thrill of anticipation he endured while she unbuttoned the shirt that clung to his body from the bottom button up teetered him on the edge of full-blown arousal.

Hurry. He wanted her. Every atom of his body wanted hers.

Through the red rope that bound him, Uraraka found exposed areas of skin. She pressed her lips against the flesh above his waist and sucked on him with light bites in between.

What was this sensation? Biting? Marking? He should be doing this to her!

"I want you to know that you belong to me, okay? So," her mouth hovered around his chest. "Don't forget, alright?"

But, for fuck's sake she was an absolute nympho. How could he object? "Whatever." His heart pounded in his chest.

Skating her finger tips above his pecs, Uraraka must have been able to know just how hard he fell for her. "Are you scared?" she asked. Her eyes widened, and she anxiously made eye contact with him with their faces inches apart. "I'm sorry, Bakugou," she apologized in her normal childish tone and dialect.

Bakugou would do anything to deny fear especially when there was no true anxiety from the beginning. For the first time that hot, summer evening, he made a move. "Like hell, Roundface," he scoffed before kissing her. And he kissed her with the few muscles he could flex. Pushing his tongue down into her mouth, he smirked when her elegant fingers brushed against her cheeks. Adrenaline pumped through his blood. Pulling away, he pushed his forehead against hers. "I'm fucking thrilled."

Bakugou's dick skated against the fresh surface of her skin. Dammit, he was already hard from a single kiss.

Ochako's lips remained parted with a slight smile at the corners of her mouth. Lust spoke to him through the onyx pupils of her eyes. Sweat causes her skin to glisten and glow in the dim light. Essence of passion escaped with her breath, and she let out an audible sigh before a light, crisp whisper. "You're mine and only mine, Kacchan."

Dumbfounded, Bakugou failed to understand this dominating side of his sex partner, but even if he never admitted the slightest hint of truth, he loved it. His eyes lowered to her tugging at the rim of her sleek, black panties. The slit of her pussy took his breath away. Still, he managed to beg, "Take it off."

She slid out of the pair of underwear before raising the lower part of her body to wrap her legs around Bakugou's waist. "Give it to me, Kacchan."

Fuck. That's all he could think.

"Kacchan," she whined. "Call me your queen and give it to me."

No statement she said had been a request - only demands. Blush on the tips of his cheeks, he failed to protest, for they knew she had already dominated him and even more so as she teased his tip with the opening of her pussy. "Ahh, uh. I'm yours, you slutty fucking queen."

Inch by inch, her hot pussy devoured Bakugou's dick. He tilted his head back as he shut his eyes before stealing a quick peek at her erotic face. His heart melted when he saw the slight smile on her pink lips and the crimson blush on her glistening cheeks. Katsuki envied her hand that groped her own breast.

"Give me more of your sweet pussy, you pussy. Give me all of it."

She let out a childish giggle for such a mature and sexy expression. Ochako said, "What's this feeling? I can't help myself, Kacchan!" His tip hit deep down in her and she squirmed with a high moan.

"More! More! I'm gonna tear you up!" Katsuki threatened as he bucked his hips and hit her insides.

Uraraka raised her hips to meet his as her shoulders clung to the mat below her. "Not if I make you bust first, right?" she asked before tightening her pussy around him more. "You're already pulsing this much, Kacchan. You're gonna go boom again, right?" She raised the lower part of her body to feel him penetrate her even further as her muscles relaxed a bit around him before pulling him closer. "Ahhh. Even someone as loud as Kacchan can be this quiet sometimes? I see," she smirked with a moan at the end of her pause.

"D-Don't act like I'm not making you go fucking nuts with my cock!" he threatened. But did that even make sense? He didn't care.

Sloppy wet noises filled the hot air around them.

Bakugou let out a haughty chuckle, "You hear how wet you are, you slutty woman?" And God, how could he forget her moans? Full moments passed between each thought as he slapped inside of her. Her toes curled against his ass. He felt everything.

"You're a good sex slave, Kacchan. You're already so into it and I'm... I'm barely doing anything," she taunted as she hid her eyes with her arm.

"Slave?!" though his pride got knocked back, his dick pulsated more by the second.

Wrapping her arms around him, Ochako pulled him down to earth and nuzzled her face into his chest as he pounded her to the ground. "Oh, Katsuki~" She sighed as she sucked on a patch of skin on his chestplate and lightly bit down.

That was it. She was going to get it. His entire load would fill her. Who would be whose then?

A twisted grin grew on his face. "Take this, Roundface!"

"Huh?" she asked before looking up to meet his soft, crimson eyes.

"Boom," he said before kissing her to the core. With all he had and all he was and all, he thrust his tongue into her sweet mouth. Katsuki liked the short moment of her palm pressing against his jaw before he released his load into her. Even if he wanted to pull out, he couldn't because of how tightly she held onto him.

Again, his heart fell for her.

* * *

Back in the UA 3-A dorms of present day, Uraraka partially enjoyed hearing Bakugou's secret fantasies about her, but part of her had to wonder if she were anything like his dream Ochako. She played with her hair and bit her lip.

On another note, she should probably take a walk to get rid of the odd sensations throughout her body.

"Okay, okay, but I still don't get why I was sleepin' with you to keep you quiet? Wouldn't it make more sense if you tied me up and blackmailed me?" asked a curious Ochako as she got up from the bed to tie up her hair from sticking to her sweaty neck.

Katsuki frowned at the sight of the nape of her neck. Even with such a pure and innocent view of her skin, he could still manage to find it intoxicating. "Yeah, whatever. I wouldn't do something fucked up like that when it comes to you," he admitted while scratching the nape of his neck. His eyes wandered to her exposed armpits before he shook his head.

Tension that only he could feel.

"I'm still not used to my hair going past my shoulders," she giggled. "Anyway, I gotta go to the corner store since I'm thirsty and you drank the rest of my soda." Sure, Bakugou said he would buy her more, but she didn't want to be so controlling to let her boyfriend buy everything for her.

By the time, she turned around, Bakugou had pressed his hands against the wall behind her to corner her. His hot breath caused her bangs to flutter. "You're not going anywhere until I finish my story, Roundface."

She loved moments like these. Without looking down at his burgeoning boner, she knew by looking into his dilated eyes and his flaring nostrils. Usually in this situation, she'd tell him to take his pants off for a quick blowjob. And boy, she was ready to rip his clothes off.

To be honest, she wanted to know how she compared to the Ochako in his dreams. With a slight frown, she asked, "Katsuki, do I order you around too much?"

"Are you kidding me?" Bakugou scoffed. "You could step on me, and I'd thank you."

"Pervert," she giggled before grabbing the bottom of his chin to kiss him. Ochako placed a few fingers on Bakugou's chest and sighed,"Fine, but I might try to do naughty things to you if I'm here any longer."

With a quick nibble of her earlobe, he slid his eager hand down her shorts and whispered, "If I could fuck you now, I would."

And his beloved Ochako knew exactly what he meant by that. "Kacchan," she muttered.

He stopped when he saw her squirm.

"Wait, you're actually getting horny from this?"

Steam blew from his nose.

Ochako looked up and pouted, "Kacchan, hurry!" She couldn't be in a room alone with her boyfriend. The room had become too hot and heavy and she thought she would melt just being near him.

Bakugou groaned and bit his lip.

* * *

 **A/N: This isn't meant to be a masterpiece. I might go back and revise everything. I just wanted to get my signature kacchako lemons out there. It's been a wild ride so far. We had some fingering at the dinner table, ceiling sex, and now, this weird shibari Bakugou-balloon sex thing. If you were expecting more of a plot, I don't know what to tell you.**


End file.
